mhoffandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Dreams
Hello there, today, I am going to tell you a story, of an average family, in what appears to be a typical household, but this house, was anything but typical... This story I am going to tell you, is very true, and very horrifying, and the star of the show is me. Before you read, I wish you too do a couple tasks, firstly, make sure there is no sounds. Utter silence... Next make sure there is complete darkness, only the light from your computer screen. And lastly, this step is very important, make sure you're COMPLETELY alone. No friends, no family, not even your pet. Now that the steps have been fulfilled, I will begin. Hello, my name is Hannah, I'm very excited, you see we're finally moving from the Ghetto. I had spent my whole life living in a downtrodden neighborhood, but recently my father had received a pay raise that allowed us to afford a move. The house was very nice, but it was also very old. When we had been first checking it out, there had been spider webs in the windows, and the front door had been taken off the hinges. However, you shouldn't have let that fool you, as I am sure many other potential buyers did. The inside was as brand new and majestic as when it had been built. The staircase almost appeared to be inlaid with gold trimmings on each step. The kitchen was the size of half my old house. The bedrooms were as big as living rooms were supposed to be. And all for only 930$ a month, I didn't understand why it was so cheap for a place so magnificent, at least, not yet.''.. And today, we were finally moving, we said our goodbyes to all our fonder memories of my old house, and left in abandoned and derelict. We had rented a UHaul truck, and filled it with all our belongings, we were off! This house was in the lovely town of Elko, Nevada. It was a fairly far away move, and I knew one thing, I was really going to miss my friends... but this house, beckoned to me, not just me, but my whole family. The drive was long and tedious, and extremely boring, my Dad kept telling me old stories that I heard a million times. I think after the third or fourth time they started to get boring. When we finally pulled into that long, almost dank driveway, it was somewhat of a relief. As we began to unload the truck, there seemed something odd right away. As I approached the door, I noticed a note nailed into the door, which how now been repaired, and a small key dangling off the knob. I slowly grabbed the note and began to read it aloud as my parents slowly approached. “To whom this may concern, most likely the renter or the buyer of the house, you are now in grave danger. This house, as much as it appears to be yours, it's not, it belongs to him, and oh, he doesn't like visitors...” My dad just simply mouthed, “Stupid pranksters” and without a second glance, tore the note up. Me, my Mother, and Dad simply laughed. Dad slowly pushed the door in and it made an extremely loud, “''Creeeeeeak” noise. “Gotta get that oiled, gonna annoy the hell out of me!” Mom simply laughed and said “Oh, calm down dear!” And this moment, I got an odd feeling, almost as if we had just awoken a screaming child or something. It felt as if, the house itself, or something in it, had just come,alive. '''''But it couldn't have, could it? Eh, I was just paranoid, new house and all, had to get use to the noises. As we began to slowly unpack, we set up the book shelves, and put what little books we owned on them. We then all left the house, for we needed to get our couch inside, and that thing was huge. Most defiantly a three man job, or at least one man and two women! Ahaha! We slowly lifted the behemoth of the couch and lugged it inside our house. As we placed it what we had selected to be the, “Living room” we heard a small, ''THUD! ''The sound had come from the room where we left the bookshelves, then slowly came several smaller sounds, thud, thud, thud,THUD''! As we all ran into the library, we noticed that all the books were off their shelves, spread all over the room, and the book shelf itself, had tipped over. On the back of it, etched the words: “GET OUT NOW!” Oh god, if only we had heeded this warning, I wish we had, for this marked the beginning of a ''nightmare'', of which, there was NO ''escape... The days continued as normal, my parents once again having shrugged it off as, “Those stupid pranksters” once more. Today was Friday, marking one week since we had arrived at our new home. Our internet service or phone service hadn't been set up yet. We were isolated out here in Elko. And on this very same night, the nightmare continued. As I slept quietly in my bed, the night appeared as normal, quiet, peaceful, dark. Suddenly, I felt something come over me, an unearthly feeling of fear, of coldness. My eyes slowly stretched open, and, oh god, I wish I could UN-see that face. Or, lack thereof, for above me hover an empty shadow, faceless, cold, it knew who I was, I could feel it. It was staring at me, and I stared back.. for what seemed an eternity. Despite its lack of eyes, you could feel the look of malice, of evil. I wanted to scream, get up and run to my Father, but I just couldn't, I laid there, frozen in fear. Just me and this “Shadow” staring at each other, till it slowly faded away.. into the night. The very next morning, as we all sat down to eat breakfast, an awkward silence hung in the air. Then, I slowly began to speak, I had to tell them what had happened the night before, I ''had to... I slowly began to speak, “Dad.. last-last night, I saw something, when I was sleeping. I don't know if it was a dream or not, but it scared me half to death! It didn't have a face, and the air around it hung cold, and it seemed evil..” for a moment, there was utter silence, my parents faces looked drained of blood. My Dad then slowly began to speak, what he said made my heart sink, “Wait, you saw it to...?” My Mom tore out of her chair, and made a beeline for the telephone. My Dad and I ran with her, my Dad quickly tore the phone out of her hand, the digits, “91” had been dialed. My dad quickly said, “What are you trying to do?! Make it more angry?!” “Make what mad?! You think we're being haunted do you? It was probably those damn pranksters, I am going to report a goddamn break in is what I am doing!!” My father's blood quickly withdrew from his face... for a moment, I had no idea what was going on.. oh, but slowly, oh so'' slowly''...my heart sunk to my stomach. Both him and I stood frozen in fear, my mom looking back confused.. oh so slowly, I mustered the courage to lift my arm and point behind her. As she slowly turned to see what had scared us half to death, she was met by the faceless entity from the previous night. This time, it said something.. bone chilling to the core. Forgive me, please, it chokes me to even sit and write about these events.. my therapist tells me to you see. It-it...said... in a quiet, demonic voice, “Are you afraid? They warned you.. they tried to warn you.. you fools didn't listen, don't try to run or hide, for, by the end of this, you ''ALL'' will ''DIE''!!!” And with a flash, it vanished, and all hell broke lose. Almost as it had opened Pandora's box upon leaving, all the books began to fly around, smacking the walls with hellishly loud, “THUDS!” the shelves began to tip over. The whole house began to rumble, the power get flickering on and off... and finally, a lamp flew up and with the force of an Ox behind it, slammed into my head, knocking me out cold... I awoke several days later, in the nearby hospital, I was greeted by the warm faces of doctors, relieved I was alive, and my parents faces, looking concerned. Apparently I had suffered extreme blunt trauma and a small piece of my skull have caved in somewhat. Ugh, the pain I felt in my head, I could barely see straight. After a complete silence for a few minutes my Father slowly spoke up, “Excuse me doctors, can-- can you give me a few minutes alone with my daughter? “Of course!” they all mouthed, and slowly exited the room. My father and mother both turned to me, and almost in unison they began, “While you were hurt, me and your mother decided to discuss the “incident” what happened was not a dream, it was very real... but, me and your mother decided, that it would be best if we just kept this to ourselves, you see, this was just a freak occurrence....” And with that they got up and left before I could even find my words. I received some sleep medicine to help me get back to resting, but, that wasn't going to help me oh no, not on that night... It must have been around two in the morning when IT came for me.. I was strapped down to avoid movement so I wouldn't harm myself in sleep. It came into the room slowly, at first I didn't notice it... I just heard the door slowly open and slide shut. I figured it was one of the night watchmen or a doctor coming to check on me. But, oh god, I was wrong, ''VERY, VERY'', wrong. As it approached me, I instantly knew it wasn't human.. it was that-- '''THAT thing!! It slowly grabbed the medical curtain that gave me my privacy.. when it opened, I saw that all to familiar faceless demon. I wanted to scream out in horror, or call for help, but something warned me, compelled me not to. It, oh god, it said things to me, terrible things, what it was going to do to me, my family, hurt me, kill, rip, tear, it wanted me, and it wasn't, and isn't going to stop until it got what it wanted. What it did next.. made me feel inhuman, violated, and from this point on, what I am going to tell you is what I have heard from police reports and accounts from witnesses. It—it pulled open my mouth, to inhuman lengths, and it slithered inside.. almost like a snake, it had taken me, possessed me, and I now was to do its will. I had become a puppet, violated, controlled for its bidding. I slowly rose from the bed, ripping the IV tubes from my arms, blood splattered on the walls, I tore the door itself off the hinges, and jumped out the nearest window. I was four stories up... a hit the ground with near superhuman strength, tearing the ground up around me. Up after that point no saw what happened, nor can I remember. This, this gruesomeness, I can remember by heart. I remember fading back into consciousness right at the front door of my house, I knew it had full control over me, bit I found the will to fight back, trying to pull my blood soaked arms away from my own door knob.. with all my willpower, but it did nothing. I remember it's voice in my head, speaking to me, “''BITCH,'' TRY THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL HURT YOU MORE!!!” I remember entering my house, slowly, so as to not make any noise and alert my parents to my presence, or, ITS presence. I slowly watched myself hobble toward the kitchen, toward the knife rack, and I slowly reached and pulled out the steak knife. Its voice slowly rang out in my head once more, “You filthy slut, you'll enjoy this, you enjoy sin anyway, DON'T you?” I blacked out for what seemed like an eternity, then, my conscience flicked back on, right in front of my parent's bedroom, I could hear them snoring peacefully... and with a whimsical flick my wrist, I blew the door clear off the hinges, with inhuman strength, as it blew through the wall on the other side of the room. My Mom and Dad sprung up, very startled! “Hannah?! Is that you, good god, your eyes, what happened to your eyes! (I didn't know at the time, but apparently my eyes were completely black) and, oh god, YOUR ARMS?!” I felt myself begin to speak, but it wasn't me, it was IT.. it said something, to my parents, and I had enough will to begin weeping as it spoke. “Hannah is gone right now, she sends-- sends her regards.. and sends me as a gift for you, ah-aha” with that I felt myself launch to the ceiling as if there had been glue stuck to the it. I saw my Father jump for his pistol he kept under his pillow, and my mother grab her cross she wore when she slept, and begin to try and run. I flew off the ceiling with knife in hand, my Dad fired a few shots, and missed each one. Those marksmen lessons were actually a waste of money after all. With a flick of my arm, I slammed my Dad into a wall, and watched him suffer there, as if he had been put into some kind of torturous device. He screamed out in a twisted agony, that bloodcurdling scream, coming from my own father, it made me feel weak, empty. “''Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, GOD, OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP!!!” I felt myself slowly slither up onto the bed, in some sick manor, almost as if a snake about to catch it's prey. Knife in hand, it slowly began to speak once more, “ I am going to cut you fat man, slowly, painfully, I want to 'WATCH' you suffer... “ A with a single stroke of the knife, I slashed a giant wound in his stomach. I dropped it on the bed beside me, and slowly felt my hands reach inside, a by my 'OWN' hands, I began to tear my Fathers entrails out, 'VERY' slowly. He was screaming, oh god, and unimaginably terrifying scream, of pure agony. I then began to slowly slit his own wrists, as if he were a goat. And slowly, I watched him scream and bleed out, like a stuck pig. Then as he began to fade, I found myself float up.. an—and, snap his own head off, then, I slowly began to giggle.. as I-- it tore down the stairs humming, “Where's the fat bitch gone, oh where has the fat bitch gone?!” Then to my terror, I found myself meeting eye to eye with my own Mother, terrified in the corner, clutching on to the Bible for dear life, I looked at her coldly, mercilessly, then I noticed the phone on the ground next to her, the digits 911 had been dialed. I felt a sense of relief for a moment, as if she was going to make it. She looked absolutely horrified, her blood drenched daughter standing there, with a blood soaked knife, staring at her mercilessly, with hatred burning In my eyes. I leapt at her, slashing her rapidly, cutting her throat, slowly moving downward as she choked blood all over me, choking out half screams of agony, she met a similar fate as my father. Reaching inside her, I pulled on her rib cage with my bare hands, and I felt them CRACK one by one, slowly expanding, until her entire chest cavity exploded on me. There she lay, dead, the last thing important to me. But, oh, it wasn't done. It slowly reached for the knife once more, and slowly began to decapitate my mother's head, like it was some kind of sick trophy from a murderous hunt. I blacked out till I stood there with a flashlight in my face, and a tall man screaming, “FREEZE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!” My eyes slowly met both my hands, and in each one, laid the blood drenched heads of my parents... I felt free, it had left me, but, still, I had an uncontrollable urge to giggle, as I slowly planted my face to the ground, I began to laugh—Ahahahaha Hehahahahaha And such is my story, I have to go take my medicine now, and oh, I apparently have a 'VISITOR''' today... -Nicholas James Snyder aka TheMidnightWings Inspired by my sick and twisted mind and the love of my life Hannah Ambler (This was taken from the Creppypasta wikia.We thank you for your poem and your contribution-HOENNCONFIRMED)